I Think I Love You
by Blackforest Cake
Summary: Fairy Tail School Life Vers. "perasaan ku pada Natsu itu seperti apa? perasaan ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. apakah Natsu hanya teman saja? teman? apakah hanya itu? tidak ini berbeda. kata - kata Natsu terus teringat membuatku tak bisa tidur"


**I THINK I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : ** Hiro Mashima

**WARNING! : OOC!**

**o(*****o) **_**Douzo **_**(o*****)o**

"Lucy" panggil laki – laki itu. Tampak seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang indah tergerai menggunakan seragam sailor sekolahnya merespon panggilan laki – laki itu.

"Gray, doushita?" Perempuan itu tersenyum manis ke laki – laki yang dipanggil Gray itu.

"sepulang sekolah kita jalan yak." ajak Gray. Lucy mengangguk kecil dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Gray yang telah mengetahui jawaban Lucy langsung berlari meninggalkan Lucy seorang diri di depan kelasnya. Tampak para siswi berteriak seketika ketika melihat Lucy berlari.

Gray Fullbuster merupakan siswa populer di sekolah Lucy dan juga kekasih Lucy Heartfilia. Semenjak hubungan Gray dan Lucy di ketahui para siswa - siswi dan guru, siswi – siswa selalu memandang Lucy dengan tatapan sinis dan iri. Lucy sering mendapat teguran dari para "fans" Gray. Tentu saja dia menceritakan kejadian ini pada Gray dan sahabatnya Erza Scarlet.

_Teng tong_

Bel berbunyi kegiatan sekolah pun selesai dengan bergegas Lucy merapikan alat tulisnya. Tampak seorang perempuan menghampiri Lucy. Perempuan cantik dengan rambut merah maroon lurus dan tinggi. Bisa dibilang gadis ini merupakan primadona sekolahnya. Banyak pria yang mengejarnya.

"Kau ada janji dengan Gray ya?" tanya gadis itu membuat Lucy tersadar seseorang ada di dekatnya.

"Un, gomen ne Erza aku ga bisa pulang bareng. _Jaa, osaki ni,_ Gray paling ga suka menunggu" Lucy bergegas meninggalkan Erza dan langsung ke tempat dimana Gray sudah menunggunya. Tampak tatapan sinis para siswi memandang Lucy yang berlari. Lucy tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis para siswi yang melihatnya karena situasi seperti ini sering ia alami saat berita hubungan Ia dan Gray tersebar. Di gerbang sekolah tampak sosok Gray yang dikelilingi para gadis – gadis. Lucy yang melihatnya cemburu dan langsung mendekati Gray. Sepertinya Gray tak sadar kekasihnya sudah ada di sampingnya akhirnya Lucy memanggilnya dan membuat Gray menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"aa, kau sudah di sini ternyata. _Ikou yo. jaa minna_" kata Gray menggenggam dan menarik tangan Lucy dengan lembut.

"nee, Gray kita mau kemana?" tanya Lucy ke Gray yang dari tadi hanya diam dan masih memegang tangannya. Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu Gray hanya memberi senyuman manisnya membuat Lucy tidak bisa berkutik.

"_koko da yo_. Aku mau makan ramen di toko ini" kata Gray tersenyum senang saat berhenti di sebuah toko ramen yang sangat terkenal di wilayahnya itu. Lucy melihat wajah kekasihnya itu yang sedang tersenyum seperti anak kecil yang akhirnya mendapatkan permen kesukaannya. Lucy hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Gray dan melihat toko ramen tersebut. Tampak pemandangan yang sama dengan toko ramen biasa. _Apa yang istimewa dari toko ini_ tanya Lucy dalam hati.

"_irraishimase_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa pelayan toko itu.

"aku pesen ramen 1 porsi ukuran Jumbo dan 1 porsi biasa" kata Gray bersemangat

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar" lanjut pelayan itu.

Tak begitu lama ramen pesanan Gray pun datang. Gray menyantap habis ramen porsi jumbonya sementara Lucy memakan porsi biasa sembari melihat wajah Gray yang terlihat senang dengan ramennya.

.

.

Hari yang cerah. Suasana sekolah agak berbeda dari biasanya. Siswi – siswi yang biasanya memandang sinis Lucy setiap dia lewat tampak biasa saja tak ada tatapan sinis lagi. Siswi – siswi berkelompok seperti ada hal menarik untuk dibicarakan. Lucy berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Matanya segera mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Lucy" kata seseorang dari belakang. Suara yang tidak asing lagi bagi Lucy.

"Erza! kau harus mendengar cerita ku" kata Lucy bersemangat. Erza sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Lucy. Setiap dia jalan dengan Gray pasti dia bercerita dengan semangat kepadanya.

"_Ohayou_ gadis – gadis sepertinya hari ini bersemangat sekali ya. Pasti karena kedatangan ku" kata seseorang pria yang mengganggu obrolan antara Lucy dan Erza. Mereka berdua langsung melihat pria itu. Pria Imut, Keren yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihat mereka sebelumnya. Lucy dan Erza pun saling berpandangan seakan bertanya siapa dia.

"aa, gomen ne, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. _Boku wa Natsu desu_. _Natsu Dragneel __desu_. Murid baru di sekolah ini dan sepertinya kita sekelas ya" kata pria itu menggoda Lucy dan Erza.

"aa, jadi kamu yang dibicarakan para siswi di sini. Hemp… kamu, Keren, putih, tampan sih tapi sayang kita ga minat. _Ikou yo_ Lucy, disini ada pengganggu" kata Erza setelah melihat dengan seksama penampilan pria bernama Natsu Dragneel itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Seakan tidak menyukai keberadaan Natsu ada di dekatnya. Erza menarik pergi Lucy menjauh dari pria itu. Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Erza.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan Lucy sekelas dengan Natsu. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Natsu untuk bisa akrab dengan teman – temannya itu dan Natsu pun memiliki "fans" yang ga kalah dengan Gray. Lucy pun akrab dengan teman barunya itu setiap hari dia pulang dengan 2 temannya itu.

"_Gomen ne_ Lucy, aku ga bisa pulang bareng ada janji sama pacarku, _gomen ne_" kata Erza meminta maaf pada Lucy.

"_Daijoubu_, Lucy kan bisa pulang sama aku. _Shinpai shinai de_" kata Natsu menyela pembicaraan Erza.

"aku ga ngomong sama kamu Natsu!" Kata Erza dengan kesal melihat Erza. "_osaki ni, jaaa_" sambungnya segera meninggalkan Lucy dan Natsu berdua.

Di perjalanan pulang Natsu dan Lucy saling berbincang. Mereka semakin dekat karena selalu 1 kelompok belajar.

"ne, Lucy kenapa Erza chan selalu ketus terhadap ku ya?" tanya Natsu yang masih penasaran dengan sikap sahabat Lucy terhadapnya.

"itu karena dia tidak percaya dengan laki – laki lagi kecuali pacarnya." Kata Lucy menjelaskan penyebab sikap Erza terhadap Natsu.

" ee?! Kalau di pikir – pikir emang Erza selalu ketus dengan semua laki – laki di sekolah ya. Gray sibuk dengan klubnya lagi ya?" tanya Natsu yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Lucy sembari tersenyum. Melihat senyum Lucy yang manis entah mengapa Natsu pun terpesona. Dadanya berdegup kencang melihat Lucy.

"GRAY…!" Nisa tiba – tiba berhenti melihat sosok Yuma yang sedang berciuman dengan wanita lain. Air mata Lucy jatuh dan langsung berlari. Natsu yang melihat Lucy menangis langsung mengejar wanita itu. Menarik tangan Lucy dan langsung mendekap tubuh Lucy. Lucy merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menangis kencang di pelukan Natsu.

"Lucy, _nakanai_" kata Ryosuke menenangkan Lucy dengan menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan lembut. setelah agak sedikit tenang gadis itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama "Erza Scarlet". Lucy langsung menghubungi Erza.

"Erza,_ onegai_" kata Lucy yang tampak kesal sahabatnya tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Erza kan sedang bersama dengan pacarnya. sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu nya. kamu bisa melampiaskannya pada ku" kata Natsu khawatir melihat gadis itu uring-uringan. Lucy tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya itu dan kembali menangis di pelukan Natsu. Natsu merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang saat Lucy ada dipelukannya.

.

.

kejadian kemarin masih terbayang di bayangan gadis itu membuatnya ingin menangis tapi dia tahannya agar air matanya tak mengalir.

"Lucy,_ kinou wa gomen ne_" teriak Erza ketika melihat Lucy melamun. Erza melihat mata Nisa membengkak dan merah.

"Lucy _Doushita_?" tanya Erza merasa cemas dengan keadaan Lucy sahabatnya. Lucy hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan kembali menatap jendela.

"_ohayou gozaimasu_. Lucy, _daijoubu_?" tanya Natsu yang baru memasuki ruang kelas dan langsung menghampiri kedua temannya. Erza langsung melihat Natsu dengan tatapan curiga.

"hei kau! apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Lucy?" tanya Erza kesal ke cowo yang barusan menyapa mereka. Natsu terkejut dengan sikap Erza yang lebih menakutkan daripada biasanya.

"_ore_? aku tak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Natsu ketakutan melihat Erza mengamuk.

"Lucy…" Panggilan dari seseorang yang tak asing lagi suaranya bagi Lucy. Lucy menoleh ke sumber suara dilihatnya. sosok Gray, pria yang telah menyakitinya kemarin. kejadian kemarin langsung muncul kembali dalam ingatan Lucya. gadis itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi dan membiarkannya jatuh di hadapan pria yang dicintainya itu. Lucy lalu berlari menghindar dari Gray. melihat sahabatnya menangis, Erza semakin cemas dan langsung mengejar Lucy.

Natsu tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi melihat tampang Gray yang merasa tidak bersalah itu. kepalan tinjunya mendarat di wajah tampan Gray. tampak Gray memegang bibirnya yang terluka.

"jika kau tidak serius dengan Lucy, lepaskan dia dan jangan kau mengganggu dia lagi!" ancam Natsu dan meninggalkan Gray yang sedang merasakan kesakitan akibat pukulannya.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu. hubungan Gray dan Lucy pun berakhir. Lucy tidak kembali ceria seperti biasanya membuat Natsu dan Erza semakin cemas. setiap hari Natsu terus menemani dan menghibur gadis itu tapi dia hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Lucy, Erza, kita pergi ke taman bermain yuk" ajak Natsu. Erza mengerti maksud tujuan Natsu yang sebenarnya ingin membuat Lucy sahabatnya tersenyum kembali.

"ide bagus, aku juga suntuk di rumah terus. Natsu, aku boleh ajak pacarku ga?" tanya Erza bersemangat. Natsu terkejut mendengar Erza memanggil namanya. selama ini Erza tidak pernah memanggil Natsu dengan namanya. Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya

"_mochiron_, aku juga ingin tau pria yang mau sama gadis se jutek ini" goda Natsu membuatnya dapat pukulan yang cukup keras di kepalanya dari Erza. Natsu dan Erza melihat Lucy yang masih murung dan menunggu jawaban dari Lucy. Lucy menganggukan kepalanya menandakan dia juga akan pergi.

.

.

"_Gomenasai, osoku narimashita_" kata Erza tampak seorang pria disampingnya. Erza mulai memperkenalkan pria itu kepada Natsu.

"kare wa atashi no kareshi, Jellal Fernandez desu." kata Erza yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Jellal langsung membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Natsu Dragneel desu. _yoroshiku_"

Jellal melihat sosok perempuan menggunakan dress berwarna pink yang masih tampak murung.

"Lucy, _hisashiburi ne, genki_?" sapa Jellal dengan senyumannya itu. membuat Lucy mengangkat wajahnya melihat sosok Jellal.

"aa,_ genki_" jawab Lucy singkat dan membalas senyumannya itu.

mereka berempat pun menjelajahi permainan di taman bermain itu. sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk obake house. permainan yang paling tidak di sukai Jellal.

"aku tunggu diluar saja ya" kata Jellal melihat depan obake house yang menurutnya menakutkan. Erza langsung menekuk wajahnya mendengar perkataan Jellal. Natsu melihat wajah Erza yang cemberut langsung mengambil tindakan membujuk kekasih Erza untuk mengikuti permainan ini.

"Ayo lah, Jellal, kita main ini. kita harus tunjukan bahwa kita pria pemberani. lagi pula kau kan bisa dapat pelukan dari Erza _deshou_? coba bayangkan saat Erza ketakutan dia akan reflek memelukmu kemudian kau atur sendiri saja lah itu kan masalah kalian. dou?" bujuk Natsu dengan nada kecil. Erza yang melihat gerak gerik Natsu mendekat ingin mengetahui apa yang dibicarakan Natsu dan Jellal. bujukan Natsu berhasil membuat Jellal mengikuti permainan ini.

.

.

di dalam obake house 1 persatu para hantu mulai beraksi. tiba - tiba pundak jellal dipegang oleh seseorang. Erza dan Jellal pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok obake. Jellal langsung bersembunyi di belakang cewenya itu.

"asobu" kata hantu itu kepada mereka. Erza hanya memandang hantu itu dengan jutek

"maen sendiri aja sana. lagi ga mood maen. ganggu aja nih anak" kata Erza ketus dan meninggalkan hantu itu. bukannya mereka yang dibuat ketakutan dengan para hantu - hantu itu tapi malah sebaliknya hantu - hantu itu di buat babak belur oleh Erza. Lucy tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan temannya itu membuat Natsu memandang Lucy.

"_doushita, _Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang menyadari Natsu memperhatikannya. Natsu tersenyum lembut

"kau cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini" kata - kata Natsu membuat wajah Lucy merona memerah. Natsu kemudian berbisik "_**omae ga suki da**_" Natsu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Lucy. gadis itu mengikuti kemana Natsu melangkah dengan wajah memerah. siang berganti malam, Jellal dan Erza berpisah dari Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu mengantar Lucy pulang tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka selama perjalanan. keduanya terlihat canggung 1 sama lain. langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah tingkat 1 dengan cat warna ungu.

"kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. aku akan menunggu jawaban mu. _mata ashita_" senyum Natsu dan meninggalkan Lucy.

.

.

_Lucy's POV_

_perasaan ku pada Natsu itu seperti apa? perasaan ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. apakah Natsu hanya teman saja? teman? apakah hanya itu? tidak ini berbeda. kata - kata Natsu terus teringat membuatku tak bisa tertidur._

.

.

beberapa hari dari kejadian di taman hiburan. Lucy terus menghindar dari Natsu.

"Lucy, mau kemana?" tanya Erza

"perpustakaan, jaa" jawab Lucy segera meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. di perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Lucy bertemu dengan Natsu. Lucy langsung mengubah arah tujuannya. melihat tingkah Lucy, Natsu langsung mengejarnya dan menahan gadis itu.

"Lucy, kau benci padaku kah? kenapa kau beberapa hari ini terus menghindar dari ku?" tanya Natsu masih memegang tangan gadis itu.

"aku tidak membencimu" jawab Lucy yang tidak melihat Natsu sedikitpun.

"lalu, kenapa kau menghindar dari ku dan tidak mau melihat ku?"

"karena" Lucy menoleh dan melihat sosok Natsu ditatapnya dalam - dalam sosok itu

"karena aku mencintai mu. aku belum berani mengatakannya" jawab Lucy dengan pelan. Natsu terkejut mendengar pernyataan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Natsu tersenyum dan kemudian mendekat ke tubuh Lucy. Dan mencium keningnya…

_"suki da yo, Lucy" _

_"atashi mo" _

~THE END~

Kritik dan Saran-ssu~

Hope u like it!


End file.
